


【The Pack】Chapter.10 The Intruder

by fasolinline



Series: 【少狼AU】系列 [10]
Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 打扰，来迟了





	【The Pack】Chapter.10 The Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> 打扰，来迟了

【Kun】  
Kun自认为“不要天天出去夜跑，新上任的警长还不熟悉我们”这句话已经够明确了，但狼群仍然像没事人一样每天晚上出去在森林里享受“真人卡丁车”，他们根本没法被阻止。

Taeyong对于有可能被枪击毫不在意，他的解释是“普通子弹不能对我们造成伤害”，但Kun依旧忧心忡忡。

只有Doyoung陪着他忧心忡忡。

当然，Doyoung拒绝参加夜跑的另百分之五十原因是他恨死了跑步（以及其他任何运动），所以Kun不觉得这有什么帮助。其他孩子们仍然坚持跟着Taeyong参加夜间运动，鉴于他们大多没法拒绝Taeyong抿起嘴瞪大了眼睛湿漉漉水汪汪又让人心脏软化的表情。

Taeil说的对，Taeyong的确是个恶魔，没人比他更会蛊惑人了，当他露出那种小猫猫软猫猫模样的时候。

学校的生活一切如常，他们一直保持安分守己直到新上任的警长先生亲自过来和Taeyong面谈，而主角却在这时候莫名其妙的变成了Kun.

Kun认识Mr.Billinski，当然，SHERIFF.Billinski也认识他。

“噢！”比Kun小时候记忆里要年老一些的男人直直越过了Taeyong来和他握手：“Kun，我可没想你会在这儿，我是说……他们，你……？”

Kun瞬间感觉到自己集中到所有视线里，而Mr.Billinski宽厚的手掌已经牢牢地抓住了他。

“我是说，孩子，你长大了很多，瞧瞧，你都这么大了，哈，Melissa还好吗？我甚至不知道你们还住在镇上！”

Kun并不擅长应付热情的大人，他的手还被警长握着，求救的视线和浑身紧张的气味几乎要撑爆整个客厅。

“哦，警长先生，先生，先别急着叙旧，请坐，”Ten非常精准地打断Mr.Billinski的问话，Kun猜他绝对是看够了乐子才出手的，让尴尬氛围发酵的时间卡得刚刚好：“你要喝些什么吗？茶？咖啡？”

“哦是的，抱歉，很高兴见到你，孩子。呃，茶就可以，谢谢。”

Mr.Billinski在客厅和狼群谈一些今后的注意事项，每个孩子都按要求到场，客厅的沙发第一次清楚地发表了“老子不够你们坐”的观点。

Kun和Doyoung和Jungwoo站在Yuta和Winwin的身后，狼群的三只头狼和一个配偶占用了沙发，Ten大大方方地坐在了Johnny腿上，他们三个人就自动站在了沙发后方。

“是这样的，孩子们，”Mr.Billinski抬起手摸了一把脸，看起来刚熬了几夜：“哇哦，说真的，哇哦，我真的没想到当警长还要负责这些。”

“我是说，你们可想不到Taeil逼着我在这几天看完了他所有相关的文献，噢，我的天，你们可真是，这真的是很多信息。”

Mr.Billinski显然还在适应被强制灌输的全部东西，他喝了一口杯子里的茶，然后敲了敲桌子：

“现在，我们有一些问题要商讨一下。”

“或者说，我们有些规矩要定，嗯哼？”

Taeyong点着头表示理解，而在学校和森林里野惯了的狼群——Kun能闻得出来——实际上没有人闻起来恭顺温驯或者表示“一切听指挥，先生”。

“那么，我昨天起草了一份合约，里面有一些东西需要你们确认——你们很危险，孩子们，但你们还小，所以…好吧，我显然是冷汗津津地坐在这里，但我带着枪，所以你们懂我意思……你们虽然是一群凶神恶煞的小家伙，但附子草子弹，是吧？” 

Ten尽量地压低声音叫了一句fuck，没错，大家都闻到了那若隐若无的植物气味，原来是警长带进来的。

“这儿，看看吧，第一条——没人可以在学校还有普通学生的时候变身，违规的人要禁足一个月，我会跟你们的家长商讨这件事，噢……Kun，你妈妈知道——呃，你是一只毛茸茸吗？”

Kun抱着胳膊没有意识到话题又回到自己，迷茫地眨了眨眼睛然后试着笑了一下，Doyoung的手轻轻划过他的后背：

“我妈妈去世了，Mr.Billinski，被猎人……”

“噢！”警长先生猛地拔高了声音，用手摸了摸自己的脖子：“噢！抱歉！我是说…我不是有意，哦Melissa……可怜的Melissa，我还没来得及翻阅警局里的档案，哦……”

Kun抬高自己的肩表示没关系，扭头看到了Jungwoo小心翼翼的安慰的笑容，继续把目光集中在Taeyong手里的那份合约上。

他适应的很好，妈妈的事情并没有去年那么困扰了。

“好吧，是我的错，看第二条吧，每周给你们四天时间夜跑，周末两天加上周中两天，并且必须集体行动，我不想看见哪个孩子落单然后被当作流浪汉小孩抓到我的办公室外面，好吗？”

大概有两到三个人点着头，Kun知道他们实际上没听进去个屁。

Winwin，相对而言，看起来很认真。他咬着指甲（这是他思考时一贯做的）盯着Taeyong手里的那张纸，Yuta数次试图把他的小爪子掰开，但那无济于事，看来他思考得足够专注。

他一直像个可爱的小孩，Winwin，浑身上下散发出刚足月的小狗狗的感觉，大家总是忍不住多疼爱他一点。

Kun眯着眼睛笑着，显然他散发出一种愉悦气味，这导致Doyoung用一种你他妈疯了的表情对他行注目礼，而感觉到Kun的视线的Winwin回头疑惑地眨了眨眼睛。

“噢…”Kun小声地惊叹了一句，显然他没想到会被逮个正着：“没事，继续……”

当他们结束一切并且把Mr.Billinski送到家门口的时候，Taeyong看起来已经筋疲力竭，他不擅长应付任何跟阅读有关的内容，这是真的。

Kun为Mr.Billinski打开门好送他出去，Taeyong憋住了一个哈欠打着招呼示意他慢走，狼群们乖乖聚集到门口目送他上车。

Mr.Billinski和Kun肩并肩走到了他的警车旁边，Kun看着他的车子感到不该有的熟悉，Melissa去世那一天的场景仍然历历在目。

“那么…呃，嘿，小家伙，我想……我得找你谈谈？”

“嗯？”

Kun把目光从车身上拉回来，Mr.Billinski搓着手掌不好意思的笑了笑，在车子旁边停了下来：

“是这样的，Kun，孩子，我不是一个人回到镇上来的，我儿子也跟着我一起回来了……你知道他…以前跟你玩的很好，他很喜欢你这个哥哥。”

“回来之后他也会在比肯山高中上学，但不是这一个学期，离暑假还剩没几天了，他有可能会去学校拜访几次……这就是我要拜托你的，Kun……”

Mr.Billinski露出为难的神色，Kun意识到他很重视这个问题。

“他是个好奇心很重但是很单纯的孩子，我希望你不要…你们不要把他牵扯进狼群的事情里来，好吗？”

“当然，没问题，先生，我们会的……”

“还有一个，”Mr.Billinski坐进车子之前抬头看了Kun一眼，语气听起来轻松：“Lucas很可能会缠着你，但是仍然别让他知道任何东西，OK吗？”

Kun点着头目送他倒车开进森林，回头看了一眼靠在门框上的那群人，张了张嘴，然后狠狠翻动他的眼球：

“噢……操。”

“这下麻烦大了。”

Kun口中的Lucas小子找上门来的速度很快，周末结束的新周一，Kun刚合上柜门，一个几乎能把他盖住的影子就罩上来了。

Ten在他旁边把眉毛挑得飞起，但并不是因为来者不善。

“噢上帝，他妈的，Kun，你告诉这小子是个白痴，但没告诉我他他妈的辣的要死！”

豹人在Kun的背后戳他脊梁骨，而Kun像个奥利奥夹心一样被两个身高极值夹在了中间。

“Hey！Kun，哥，你还记得我吗！”

你妈的，当然记得你。

Kun看着Lucas露出一个堪比闪电侠的巨型笨蛋笑容，这可真他妈的该死的灿烂。

“噢，Hi，Lu…Lucas.”

他刚刚开始一帆风顺的人生又要开始它的一波九折了。

剧透预警，Lucas绝对没有他——Kun承认五年让这小子长大不少而且变成了个能让Ten原地勃起的性感机车帅哥，更不要提他还穿着皮夹克手里提着头盔，以及那皮夹克下面几乎要爆出来的肱二头肌——看上去的那么火辣诱惑。

Lucas，与其说是Kun的童年玩伴，不如说是他认养的一只杀伤力十足的猴子。他的童年在给这只猴子东奔西走擦屁股中一点也不平安的度过了。Melissa第一次在家里打开医药箱就是因为Lucas从树上摔下来扭伤了他的脚脖子，而Kun的第一次亲手包扎也是因为Lucas翻学校和森林之间的铁丝网导致他划拉了一道沿着胳膊肘往上的巨大口子。

恶，想想他都起鸡皮疙瘩。

Lucas是全世界最会闹腾的小孩。

Kun不想妄下定论，但是目前为止Lucas的确就是。

“太好了，我以为你已经不认识我了！”Lucas的牙齿整齐雪白，Kun戳着自己的太阳穴感到头痛正在开始发作，他没准会被Lucas过于干净的牙齿闪瞎：“我是说，五年了！是吧！谁能想到呢！哇哦，你看起来一点没变！很高兴再次见到你，哇——”

这小子又露出他那种大嘴猴一样的表情，Ten在Kun背后憋笑憋得好用力，Kun怀疑他要死掉了。

“是的…是的……你倒是，”Kun哽着打量了一下他将近185再加上皮靴的身高：“长了不少……”

Lucas轻轻松松能把自己的胳膊架在储物柜上，他的包正在往下滑，但他看起来注意力完全不在这上面，Kun不知道该怎么跟这个眼神集中在自己脸上的小子继续对话下去，Ten再次救了他一把。

“Hey，Lucas，是吗？你好，我是Ten，Kun的朋友，很高兴认识你。”

Ten跨过Kun伸出了手，他的小鼻尖翘着，Kun发誓那种钓男人的泡吧眼神重回他的眼睛。

这回轮到他站在Ten背后，在对方握住Lucas的手的时候用狼人能听见的声音警告他小心回家被Johnny操死。

“噢人总要乐于挑战，宝贝～”

Ten在和Lucas搭讪的间隙回头给了Kun风情万种的一个眨眼，然后继续投入到和火辣亚洲男孩儿的交谈之中，当他了解到Lucas是混血儿的时候——他惊叫并且花枝乱颤地夸张地笑的时候Taeyong和另外两个Alpha凶神恶煞地走过来了——Kun从脊背到脖子都感到一阵令人发指的冰凉。

噢嚯，有好戏看了。

Johnny笑起来的时候挺憨的，像一只吃饱喝足的大猫。但当他看到Ten恨不得钻进Lucas怀里而Lucas毫无知觉地允许Ten的手搭在自己胳膊上的时候，Kun飞快后退了五步确保自己不在Johnny的长胳膊攻击范围内，他可不希望自己的墓碑上刻着“死于手动绞刑”。

“Hey——”Yuta在这里承担了幸灾乐祸的角色，他大跨步走过来直直横插进Lucas和Ten中间，疑惑的眼神试图和Kun对接的时候被Johnny宣示主权的身影给结结实实挡住了。

头狼一把就完整环住了Ten的腰部，他像只浣熊一样被拦腰抓住，屁股敲在了Johnny的金属皮带扣上。

Kun没办法不笑，他的意思是，也许Johnny来者不善，但是Lucas完全是个共情白痴，他很不容易察觉到别人的情绪，这让他在Johnny越过Yuta的肩膀露出那种“领地受到威胁”的攻击性眼神时反而咧着嘴冲Yuta的方向伸出了手。

“Hi！你们好？我是说，你们是……？”

Yuta没有迟疑握住Lucas的手，他俩大概是暗暗较劲了一下，Lucas疼的龇牙咧嘴，但还是友好地和Yuta撞了撞肩膀。

“各位，这是Lucas，”Kun不得不提高音量来增加一下存在感，Johnny回头看他，那双看起来不满的眼睛很显然把他归咎于Ten在这儿勾搭帅哥的同谋：“Lucas，这是Johnny，Ten你见过了，Yuta，以及……Taeyong.”

Taeyong的形象成功破于他从口袋里掏出的草莓钻戒糖，Lucas睁大了眼睛看了他一会儿，Taeyong也瞪大眼睛回盯过去，噢天这俩人可真是两双大的过分的眼睛……

“所以，你就是Lucas，huh…”

Johnny很明显地发出不信任的声音，但是Lucas在对方提到自己的名字的下一个瞬间就双眼发光地转过去看向他，他的样子让人不得不想起那种无比讨喜的金毛犬。

Kun伸出手拦了一下，为了防止Lucas下一秒扑到Johnny身上去。

很显然，试着显得有攻击性的狼群没法对一只摇尾巴摇得正欢的大金毛起什么震慑作用。

他甚至打算凑过来，在每个人脸上舔一遍以表交友之心切。

并不是来学校上课的Lucas只是为了来找Kun，他只和升学老师进行了一小会儿的交谈，剩下的——字面意义上的全部时间他都像只刚有了主人的大狗一样欢快地跟在Kun的屁股后面。Kun在上课的时候Lucas就钻到操场上去打篮球，并且踩着准时的下课铃走到教室门口等他。

而这引起了Jungwoo极大的不满。

“我是说，Lucas，凭什么，他只不过多认识了Kun几年罢了！”

Jungwoo委屈到撅嘴地和Doyoung抱怨的时候Kun的目光飘飘忽忽地看了过来，眼神里写着“我也能听到哦”，而Jungwoo立刻缩着脖子往Doyoung的方向靠去，Doyoung就像个水獭妈妈似的把比自己还高的家伙搂进了怀里，安慰似的拍了拍。

他们在历史实践课上窃窃私语，Jungwoo的爸爸往他们这儿投来了严厉的目光，但是完全没有被他的儿子放在眼里。

Doyoung的手机不合时宜地开始响，Mr.Kim严厉地吼了一声“都把手机静音！孩子们！”，他只得来得及快速扫视来电人姓名，没有机会接起。

但事情没有发展的那么顺利，Kun正在试图忽略前门外冲他咧开嘴笑的Lucas，他的手机立刻跟着响了。

“我说！手机！孩子们！不要逼我没收它们！”

Kun瞄到来电显示Taeyong，但迅速掐断了铃声坐直了准备继续听讲。

课堂只安静了不到三十秒，又有铃声响起来了。

Mr.Kim看起来怒不可遏，但Jungwoo及时张开了嘴。

“是你的手机，爸爸。”

Kun试着憋住一个笑，但是他不能，他回头看了一眼合并了桌子的Doyoung和Jungwoo，而耳朵完美地偷听着Mr.Kim的手机。

他们三个都。

电话那头是Taeyong，鬼知道他怎么能拿到Mr.Kim的电话号码。

“让Doyoung接电话，Mr.Kim，现在立刻马上。”

Kun还没来得及回头看向讲台，就捕捉到Doyoung睁大的眼睛。

哇哦，这样颐指气使的Taeyong可不多见。

“什么事？”Kun看着Mr.Kim拿着手机走向Doyoung，用口型问道。

Doyoung在嗯了几声之后挂断了电话，看起来眉毛要打成一个结。

“糟糕的事。”他说。

Kun转过身去面对讲台，感到不太妙，同时捕捉到了Lucas坚持不懈的可爱笑容。

“Yeah，更糟糕的来了，”Kun搓了一把眼睛：“我们怎么摆脱Lucas？我先警告你们，他跑得超级快。”

Doyoung翻白眼的声音从背后传来，他只是砸了砸嘴。

“他妈的。”他骂道。

【Jungwoo】

Jungwoo通常不是那种发小脾气的人，但是当Lucas跟着他们一直跟到校门口的时候他还是没忍住。

“Hey！你！”Jungwoo一个U型掉头直直走向Lucas。

Kun和Doyoung惊讶地停下来看他，他看起来震慑力十足，并且和Lucas差不多高。

踩下重机的支撑杆的Taeyong在他们身后抱着头盔准备开始看好戏。

Jungwoo直逼Lucas，甚至让这个皮肤过于性感的美黑的家伙往后退了一步，最后他俩几乎鼻尖贴着鼻尖。

Jungwoo闻起来像个真的狼人了，他从来没有这样过。

“你，不管你从哪儿来的，你这家伙，”Jungwoo的手指戳了戳Lucas的胸肌，看起来不好欺负：“别再跟着我们了，我们的事跟你没关系，也别老拽着Kun不放！找你自己的好哥们去！”

当Jungwoo气冲冲地杀回Doyoung身边的时候，Kun看起来惊掉了下巴，而Taeyong笑嘻嘻地走过来锤了一拳Jungwoo的肩膀。

“别招惹Jungwoo，兄弟们，”Taeyong转着他的头盔发表意见：“Mr.Kim说他是个业余拳击手。”

Jungwoo气哼哼地抱着胳膊埋怨，同时在小心翼翼地观察Kun的脸色，他看起来有点为难，的确，他总是个老好人。但是他也答应过Mr.Billinski要把Lucas保护在一切超自然主义之外。

离他们两米开外的大金毛这时候耷拉着尾巴，Lucas并不打算回嘴或者动手，他只是有些可怜地看了一眼Kun，站在原地没有动，那双大眼睛让人难捱得很。

他看起来真的挺可怜。

已经被他强迫着交换到手机号码的Kun低头飞速给他发了一条短信，Lucas掏出手机看了一眼之后并没有露出什么表情，他有点儿潇洒地挥了挥手，然后插着口袋走开了。

“嘿！这不公平！为什么他被我教训了还是看起来那么帅！”

Doyoung因为Jungwoo的抱怨凑过去捏他弹性十足的脸蛋，男孩试图翻一个白眼但没成功，而Taeyong催促着他们出发，所以Jungwoo被捏住脸颊肉塞进了Doyoung的车里。

“所以？什么事？”

Doyoung打火的时候Taeyong蹬起了他的机车，矮着脑袋透过车窗看他，Jungwoo还在旁边嘟嘴。

“最近可不止一个新住户。”Taeyong的车子轰轰响起来：“猎人回来了，那些家伙。”

Jungwoo停下了嘟起的嘴巴，因为Taeyong听起来杀气腾腾。

Doyoung打着方向盘准备离开停车场，他的眼睛几乎缩了一下，Jungwoo和后排的Kun担忧地对视了一眼，他并不了解Taeyong和“猎人”的过节，尤其是特定的那几个“猎人”，但Taeyong闻着要着火了。

“好吧，咱们出发，Yuta和Johnny他们呢？Ten？”

“去的路上。”Taeyong留下了一句话就轰鸣着开了出去，Doyoung不得不打满方向盘跟上，Jungwoo的目光牢牢地抓着他。

“干什么？”

Jungwoo抠着手指耸耸肩。

“只是…信息共享开启一下？”

“你会知道的。”Doyoung踩着油门出发，腾出一只手开始掏他的烟盒：“很快，大概。”

他们回到Taeyong家的时候其他人已经到齐，Taeil也带着他无所不能的iPad来了，看起来他们又要经历一次报告会。

Taeyong在客厅安装了简易的投影仪，雪白的墙上被投射了法国的古老文献，孩子们在沙发和地毯上挤成一团，好看清白墙上的东西。

“都到齐了，好的，现在我们要说说新来的客人们。”

Taeil试着做了一个温和的开头，但Jungwoo敏锐的捕捉到Taeyong扭曲的脸。

“或者说，曾经的主人们。”

Doyoung把站在一边抱着胳膊皱眉毛的Taeyong拉到身边安抚，Jungwoo扭头看过去，被Doyoung用眼神示意放松下来。

Jungwoo一向对于情绪变化很敏锐，比狼人更加第六感的敏锐，而Taeyong最近像坐过山车一样不稳定。

这可不太好。

“The Argent，孩子们，阿金特家族，他们的祖先来自法国，是法国最著名的猎人家族。传说他们杀死了第一只出现在欧洲的狼妖，就是他们教会了其他猎人如何使用银具和附子草。除了狼人，他们还猎杀过许多女巫和吸血鬼族群。英国的女巫集会在Argent的后裔前往爱尔兰之后就再也没有公开出现过。哦是的，他们还捕猎妖精。

“Argent家族非常庞大，他们的一部分子嗣在比肯镇建立之初就留在了这里。当他们发现城镇中超自然生物的数量大于人类时，他们和古老的Hale狼群签订了合约，允诺共同做比肯山的保护人，也同时维持超自然生物的秩序。

“但随着超自然力量的削弱和人类社会的精进，Argent变得更善于使用武器而且更加精明富有。他们在人类社会中掌握了更高的地位，而金钱使人腐朽，他们为了高额的悬赏开始捕杀比肯镇的超自然生物。凡是拥有比肯镇血统的人类在今天其实或多或少都有着非人的基因，这足以体现当年怪物们的数量之多。但Argent导致了他们的数量锐减。

“传说中的合约没有被找到过，狼群和猎人的平衡不攻自破，到了Taeyong这一代的时候……不得不说，Argent家都是十足的疯子。Taeyong的家人……”

“我自己说。”

Taeyong打断了Taeil滔滔不绝的演讲站起来，他烦躁的时候就会反复折磨他的头发，发胶让它们梳到后面去，这让他看起来凶狠。

Taeil对于被打断并不感到冒犯，他安静地站在一边让Taeyong霸占了自己的位置，Jungwoo的眼睛在他们之间来回转着，Doyoung担忧地看着Taeyong，然后和Taeil对视了一眼，Taeyong站在投影仪投射的区域中间，阴影的切割让他看起来更凶狠了。

“Argent的猎人们烧毁了我的家，我的姐姐和我的父母死了，狼群里剩下的人也都死了，除了Doyoung。他们纵火之后扬长而去，举家搬离了比肯山。”

Taeil抬了抬手里的Apple Pencil：

“Taeyong，你妹妹。”

“喔。”Taeyong被提醒之后叉着腰继续说：“这个大家听一下就好，我妹妹12岁的时候离家出走了，至今下落不明。她能回来的几率小之又小，大家知道就行。”

Jungwoo说实话有点儿心不在焉，他玩着手指走神，直到Doyoung拍了他一下。

“哦哦，哦，什么，什么？”

“Hey！”Doyoung很不满地拖长了音调表示批评，Jungwoo又撅了撅嘴，抬起头去盯着Taeyong说话。

Taeyong回看他，于是屋子里的所有人都静止下来看着他们俩对视。

“呃，什么？”

Jungwoo总处在一种灵肉分离的状态，他的精神好像一直处在一个不同的活动状态。

这并非他的本意，只是实际上他很容易走神，他有很多天马行空的想法在脑子里不停地出现，变成某种不是人的生物之后，这些想法更加不着边际的疯狂了。

“你有听到我们说的话吗？”Doyoung叹了一口气，无奈地发出提问。

“…不，我……没…对不起，没有。”

他听到了，Jungwoo在Doyoung不太高兴地挪开视线之后眨了眨眼，有点委屈地在肚子里辩解，他其实听到了。

“好了，就是这样。猎人已经回来了。”Taeyong烦躁地做了个总结，示意Taeil把屏幕关掉：“我不知道他们会做什么，在这之前你们每一个人都要保持警惕，听到了吗？”

Jungwoo跟着狼群里的其他人一起点头，Taeyong又补充道：

“尽量不要单独行动。我们要保证猎人抓不到我们的弱点。”

在那之后所有人还是按照往常一样规律地生活作息，猎人的入住并没有对孩子们带来什么实质上的影响，只是上学和训练并不会让他们直接接触到Argent家的任何人。

为了狼群的统一性Taeyong带着他们做了很多的适应性训练，他们接连度过了三个平安的满月，期间夹杂着Taeyong、Yuta和Johnny鸡飞狗跳的毕业申请和奖学金申请，但总的来说一切顺利。狼群也非常频繁地去艾兴之屋探望Jaehyun，其中以每天给他做心理疏导的Doyoung和被当做Jaehyun的镇定剂的Winwin最为频繁。

Lucas并没有每天都来烦着Kun，谢天谢地，这是让Jungwoo感到轻松的，因为每当这个好邻居蜘蛛侠一样的家伙溜进学校勾搭Kun的时候他都像只浑身炸毛的猫咪一样不安。

并不是Lucas本身令人讨厌，Jungwoo不轻易讨厌任何人，只是他过分的热情。虽然看起来对任何人都无害，但是Jungwoo太慢热了。Lucas像一只精力无处释放的大狗一样绕着他们跑圈，Kun哭笑不得，而狼群更加警惕，因为他算得上是一个合格的闯入者。

即使狼群长时间呆在一起，Lucas也仍然没有查觉出他们这样紧密是因为“他们是一群该死的狼人”，他——Jungwoo能闻得出来——只是觉得这群人是全校最酷的一群。

好像是为了阻挡Lucas的时不时突袭和废话很多的短信，Kun对于Jungwoo邀请他出去...在Jungwoo眼中算是正经的约会，开始缓和他的态度。他不再推脱或者拒绝，只是半推半就地答应，然后和Jungwoo吃一个下午的冰淇淋，或者去打迷你高尔夫。

Jungwoo很开心，他喜欢这样，既遵守了Taeyong所说的“不要单独行动”，也成功让他喜欢的人跟他一起消磨无数个周末下午。

在狼群中Doyoung对Jungwoo更加照顾，他对新加入的孩子们都更上心，而且他总是摆出一副我脾气很臭不要惹我的样子，却在任何人有问题时都去帮忙，Jungwoo很喜欢他。

好像对脑子聪明的家伙有什么偏好，Doyoung也下意识地很关心Jungwoo，像一个鸡妈妈一样教养他，即使狼群对狐妖的事知道的很少，Doyoung还是尽可能多的查找了资料，恨不得去抢劫霍格沃茨的图书馆来看看到底该怎么训练Jungwoo。

除此之外Jungwoo也经常陪着Doyoung去探望Jaehyun，但随着暑假的临近，Doyoung好像每一次去都想拉上Jungwoo。

“可是我昨天才陪你去过，Doyoung。”

“只是...Jaehyun总对着我的脸也很无聊的，Jungwoo，你陪我去陪陪他吧，算我欠你个人情？”

Doyoung某方面来说非常油嘴滑舌，褒义上的，Jungwoo非常清楚。但他紧张的时候其实也很好发现，毕竟Jungwoo比狼人还要灵敏。

“你和Jaehyun怎么了，Doyoung？”

“不！什么？不，当然没有！是他和Winwin有什么才对，对吧？我只是，我没有，当然没有！”

Jungwoo正抱着蔓越莓的冰淇淋桶站在冰箱旁边，Doyoung在他眼前疯狂搅动手里的中国麻酱，好像准备把一整罐都倒进生菜里。

“呃，Doyoung，你......你有点反应过度。”

“！”

Jungwoo在Doyoung泄气之前盖上了冰淇淋桶的盖子，他把冰淇淋放回冷冻柜之后又从下层拿出一瓶汽水，试图让自己的眼神变成严格的审视：

“你和Jaehyun发生了什么？”

“不，Jungwoo，只是......”

Jungwoo当然知道Doyoung是Taeyong的Beta，他身上完全散发着Taeyong的味道......等会儿，Jaehyun的味道？

“Jaehyun甚至不是个Beta，Doyoung，你跟他做了？”

“操！我没有！”Doyoung闹脾气似的喊起来，Jungwoo呲地打开汽水，盯着他一动不动。

“他咬了我一口。”

“哈？”

Doyoung把T恤的领子扯开，因为狼人的愈合能力没有任何伤口留下，但Jaehyun的气味集中在那儿。

“你惹恼他了？”

“我他妈的没有。”Doyoung懒散地说，他知道这意味着什么，Jungwoo也知道。

Jaehyun在Taeyong争抢Doyoung的所有权。

“我是说，我没料到他敢这么做。”

很显然这也是在Doyoung退让之下才会出现的后果，Jungwoo知道，因为Doyoung足够放松，而Jaehyun贴的足够近，才能让他在对方肩上咬一口。

“你跟他做什么了？”

“我只是觉得他需要安慰和关注。”Doyoung示意Jungwoo也拿一瓶汽水给他，他一屁股坐在餐桌上闹起别扭来：“我一直以为他还是在追求得到Winwin，而他对我亲密是因为我分享了他的秘密和痛楚，这次是我反应太迟钝了，等我意识到他已经把Winwin视为普通对象而我是隐性伴侣的时候他就来了这么一下。”他指了指自己的肩膀，在Jungwoo笑的时候像个发火的兔子一样抖动他的脚。

“Taeyong知道吗？”

Jungwoo实际上在白问，Doyoung和Taeyong睡在同一张床上，他当然会知道。

“Taeyong和我不是伴侣关系，你知道的，”Doyoung抿着嘴打开了自己的汽水，把沙拉抱到他的膝盖上准备开始他的下午茶：“他说如果这样能安抚Jaehyun，那么我应该试着配合一下，虽然他有感到被冒犯，但是如果这是能让Jaehyun加入狼群的代价的话......”

“如果是这样，那我就更不能陪你去见Jaehyun了。”Jungwoo轻飘飘地说。

“Jaehyun会以为你依赖我，这样会让他把我当做潜在的竞争对手，你会被Jaehyun强奸的，Doyoung，”Jungwoo动了动鼻子，他对Jaehyun的理解比狼人更细致：“他的野性大于人性，也许他不会因为你和Alpha Taeyong大打出手，但你触手可及，他会强制与你成结的。”

一向冷静而且精明的Doyoung这次抱着他的玻璃碗安静了一会儿，最后不满地眨了眨眼，用叉子卷起他的生菜。

“好吧，我是说，好吧......”

【Taeyong】

Taeyong真的非常不擅长多任务作业，真的不擅长。

他马上就要毕业了，虽然他拿到了大学的录取，但是他还要同时兼顾奖学金和——狼群里的一堆破事。

猎人的再次出现让他神经过敏了，虽然Doyoung试着让他别管那些，但是Taeyong不得不让自己每时每刻都保持警惕，这让他几乎每个晚上都不能安稳地睡一觉。

除去这个还有Doyoung身上该死的若有若无的Jaehyun的气味，还有时不时玩消失去幽会的Johnny和Ten，还有仍然在适应的Kun，还有那个缠着Kun的臭小子Lucas。

Taeyong觉得自己就像在经营一个没有员工的公司一样吃力。

镇子上风平浪静了很久，但狼人能够闻出气氛的不同，一切看起来都异常安静，也许是暴风雨来临的前兆。

他们快要放暑假了，学校的所有活动和课业都在收尾，每个孩子都忙碌着，如果不是在Taeyong的逼迫下，甚至会忘了不要单独行动。

他们三个Alpha就要从学校毕业了。

Taeyong很担心这个，事实上，他非常担心。

Johnny会去读比肯山附近的理工学院，他的成绩足够好，甚至不需要很多学生贷款来完成学业；Yuta准备休学一年，一半是为了等Winwin一起和他去大学，另一半是因为他不想把狼群留在没有Alpha管理的状态——这就牵扯到了Taeyong的处境，因为他要去UCLA了。

虽然离比肯山只有两个小时的车程，但是Taeyong没办法保证他每天都可以回来。Johnny不可能一个人搞定狼群，尤其当他的伴侣正是狼群里的头号捣蛋鬼的情况下。

Doyoung总是支持自己的，但是最近Jaehyun让他过于分身乏术，加上他总是在学期末的考试月过于投入，Taeyong实际上有很多消息没有告诉他，他们甚至不再那么频繁的发短信了。

孩子们都有自己要忙的事，没有危险信号发出的比肯山某种程度上是令人安心的，Taeyong总有一根神经留给随时可能出现的猎人，剩下的，其实狼群步入正轨的感觉还不错。

作为非人类生物，如何平衡自己超自然毛茸茸的一面和普通人的一面还是很重要的。

夜跑在考试月之后缩短为三次一周，狼人不容易感到疲惫，但是孩子们没什么空闲，所以被迫缩减了在活动上的时间。

而另一方面，Taeyong能在森林里闻到比以往更多的人类的味道。以及军械的味道。

这并不是偶然，当他们绕过高速边缘快要接近城镇的时候狼群都能闻到，人类的活动范围变得更具有侵略性，又或者说猎人正在扩大他们搜寻的范围。

Argent家族当然不止家族里那个死老头和他的儿子以及儿子的妻子在活动，Argent是一个产业链，他们有很多雇佣的猎人，又或者说不怎么懂门道但为了高额薪水来的白痴为他们工作。

Taeyong知道不是所有猎人都这么不择手段而且贪婪，但Argent家的家伙们就是那些最坏的人，在他们主动出击之前，他有必要保证准备充分。

他不想用孩子们去面对这群散发着铜臭味的人类，但是他一个人也做不到全部。

如果可以，他当然希望凭借一己之力就把烧毁他的家庭和生活的人都弄死，他不想用法律来执行这项计划，他希望自己有机会亲手这样做，但Hale家的教育并不是这样将他养大的。

他仍然记得姐姐的话，对他严厉却温柔的人说的话。

“我们不挑起争端，Yongie，我们反抗冲突。”

Taeyong当然常常想起Irene，她在自己生活里的缺失是巨大的，但有时候忙起来可以让他不那么清晰地记起以前的事情。

比如Lucas不知道从哪里要到了他的电话。

当他收到了“我可以和你谈谈吗”这种消息的时候，Taeyong通常认为有人要和他干一架，但是Lucas在后面配上了一个小狗冲浪的memes并且留下了自己的全名，这让他觉得这家伙多半是疯了。

【Lucas，你怎么不联系Kun？】

【你可是头儿，哥们，不是吗？】

瞧瞧，已经开始称兄道弟了。

Taeyong盯着手机屏幕看“头儿”这个不入流的称呼，Lucas是在暗示他是Alpha吗？

但Kun并没有和Lucas说过任何关于狼群的信息，他不应该知道这个。

【嘿，我是认真的，你能跟我谈谈吗，我觉得只有跟你谈谈最有用。】

【那些自杀小队一样的家伙都只听你的，不是吗？】

【呃，我猜的。那个长得像彼得兔的也听你的吗？还是你听他的？】

【对不起，我随便说的，不要生气，我们能谈谈吗？】

【嘿，别不回我消息。】

【还是说我发消息太快了？】

【Hi？】

【HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHI MR. TY？】

Taeyong的手机开着音量和震动，他站在学校后面的栏杆旁边抽烟，感觉手里像抓着一只巨型蜜蜂，因为Lucas根本不停下发信息的动作。

【我来找你，你在学校吗？】

Lucas那一头安静了一会儿，然后Taeyong的手机又疯狂震动起来。

【当然，当然，哦，yes！】

【我不在学校，我在家】

【哪里离你比较近？我都行，我可以骑车。】

【太好了，谢谢你，哥们，我们在哪儿见面？】

Taeyong感觉到自己的血管突突跳着，这个Lucas家伙绝对是个顶级麻烦精。

他的脑子寻找了一下适合的路线，然后低头开始打字。

【学校西边有个废弃的木材仓库，你认识吗？66AV 6601，我在那儿和你碰头。】

Lucas回复地很快。

【好，我google map就行:D】

【谢了】

Taeyong把烟头丢了出去，然后踩灭在草丛里，慢悠悠地往校门口走去。

狼人的感官让他觉得不舒服，总是好像有人在盯着他。

转身看了一眼刚刚自己站的地方，Taeyong皱了皱鼻子，把耳机塞进耳朵里，摇摇晃晃地离开。

看起来安全。

Lucas所谓的“骑车”是他的那辆还不错的宝贝机车，所以他比Taeyong早一点儿到达了仓库，站在集装箱包围的空地里举着手机和Taeyong打招呼。

“Hi，哇，你好，Taeyong，很高兴见到你。”

Taeyong撇了撇嘴，这年头竟然还有人中规中矩地说“很高兴见到你”。

“你好，Lucas，你要跟我谈什么？”

为了不浪费他的时间，Taeyong单刀直入，他抱着胳膊站在巨大的集装箱边上，而Lucas靠着机车面对着他。

“是这样的，”Lucas摸了摸鼻子，他有点儿踌躇该怎么开口：“呃……你知道，你的朋友们…不是很喜欢我接近Kun。”

“我的意思是，我没有恶意，好吗，Kun小的时候和我玩的很好，但我也知道他很内向，我只是想和他重新做朋友。”

高大的拉丁裔男孩咧开嘴露出一个微笑，看起来很乖又有点儿笨笨的：“Jungwoo喜欢他，我看得出来，可能他以为我在追Kun，但是我没有…我有女朋友，如果他想知道的话。”

“我只是想，如果你们能带我一个？你知道的？我没必要随时随地跟着你们，我只是说也许不用那么放着我？我可不是什么连环杀人…”

最后一个字并没有出来，Taeyong灵敏地捕捉到子弹上膛的声音，但在他能来得及提醒Lucas之前那个充满令狼人恼火的气味的子弹已经打穿了他脚边的地面。

Lucas比他想象的还要聒噪，他几乎用破音的嗓子大叫了一声，然后三步并作两步逃开了他的机车一把挂在了Taeyong身上。

说挂并不合适，Lucas差点把Taeyong抡到地上。

枪声并有就此停止，附子草子弹接连朝他们的方向砸过来，Taeyong意识到对方在斜上方，努力睁着眼搜寻攻击者的同时把Lucas拉到了自己身后，他这个时候意识到自己招摇的头发太显眼了。

“站在这儿别动。”

Taeyong不知道Lucas有没有听见，但他退后两步然后跳着爬上了最近的集装箱，然后跃到了仓库的屋顶上。

“What the fuck！你怎么做到的！嘿！别丢下我一个人！”

Lucas太大声了，Taeyong沿着屋檐弓着身子跑起来的时候一边躲避着集中到他身上的子弹一边想着，这小子也太显眼了。

但好歹这家伙不是个笨蛋，Taeyong吸引火力的时候他绕在集装箱后面紧跟着，然后当那个狙击手消失在Taeyong目标的屋顶时，Taeyong停了下来，而Lucas也跟着停在他脚下。

“嗨，先生，现在他妈的是个什么情况？能找个办法让我上来吗？”

Lucas看起来惊魂未定，但并不是异常的害怕，他跳了两下，然后试图找个办法爬到Taeyong的位置。

“走进仓库，里面有个梯子能到屋顶上来。那个人还没走。”

Taeyong简短地指挥到，他有点狼狈地抓了一把自己的头发，腿上有些子弹的擦伤，但不影响他行动。

Argent的家伙可真会找时候。

Taeyong掉头绕到仓库的另一端，那个打开的天窗直通仓库内部，Lucas顺着梯子爬了上来，气喘吁吁的。

“Holy shit，那他妈的是谁？操，为什么这种地方会有狙击手？把我们当贩毒的吗？”Lucas刚在屋顶上站稳就开始大声抱怨起来，Taeyong拍了拍他示意他安静，男孩才不满地闭上嘴。

“说真的，你肯定知道点什么，伙计，我都快吓尿了，怎么会有人枪击高中生？你肯定知道点什么，那家伙是不是冲你来的？”

Taeyong半蹲着观察并且嗅闻的时候，Lucas压低声音还在抱怨着，Taeyong挥了挥手让他蹲下，但男孩儿没过一会儿又站了起来。

“嘿，我觉得他已经走了，他不可能真的杀了我们，你说呢？这家伙……”

子弹擦过Taeyong头顶的时候他下意识地进入了狼人的状态，一切都变得很缓慢，当他的眼前出现附子草灰色和紫色的并且迅速蔓延的时候，他意识到眼前上方就是Lucas的腹部。

这下糟糕了。

仓库的这一侧并没有集装箱，高度相当，Lucas正在往后仰。

Taeyong试着抓住这个小子的时候他已经跌出去了，头狼在平台上趴了下来，放慢的视线能够看见Lucas一点一点掉下去。

没有什么时间给他反应，在Taeyong想出更好的别让这个家伙死掉的办法之前，他已经用牙齿咬住了Lucas的手腕。

幸好他还没昏过去。

“Fuck！！！！FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK我流血了！！！咳！我流血了！嘿！兄弟！你的牙也太尖了，操！我的手腕也流血了！Taeyong！！！”

Taeyong弓起脊背粗劣地喘气，Lucas手上的血腥味灌进他的鼻腔，他彻底狼化了。

身后还有重新整合枪支的声音，Taeyong转而用手去拉扯Lucas，松开嘴的时候一边警告他不要挣扎，一边拉着他上来。

那个人瞄准了他的脊柱。

Taeyong继续着他的动作，但他扬起了脖子，然后在白天发出了对狼群的呼唤。

Lucas流血太多了，Taeyong闭上嘴把他拉上来的时候这家伙就立刻失去了意识，这让他有时间扭过头去看那个猎手。

他的目光越过空地直视声音传来的地方，心里正在计算这个猎人来到这里的时间，想看到那个脏兮兮的破裂窗户后面的那双眼睛。

是个莽撞的猎人，他想。

也许是Argent家的新手。

-TBC-


End file.
